The Purple Thistle
by Rieval
Summary: Epilogue pour l'épisode SUNDAY, saison 3.


**Titre** : _The Puprle Thistle_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : plusieurs épisodes jusqu'à SUNDAY, saison 3.

**Disclaimer** : je hais TPTB ….

**oOo**

Elle caressait le métal. De l'argent. Il avait été si froid lorsqu'elle se l'était passée au cou … froid comme la mort. Elle frissonna. Le cadeau lui avait paru une idée étrange, presque obscène, mais elle l'avait accepté. Pour Rodney. Il avait paru si heureux qu'elle l'accepte mais dès qu'il était sorti de son bureau, elle avait rangé l'écrin dans un tiroir, se promettant de ne jamais le porter. Jamais. Comment pourrait-elle se promener avec le souvenir constant de Carson sur elle ? Comment pourrait-elle assumer ses fonctions si elle avait constamment les larmes aux yeux …

Quelques heures avaient passé, et son esprit avait vagabondé.

Elle se revoyait, il y avait bientôt plus de trois ans de cela recevoir un par un les différentes personnes pressenties pour rejoindre l'expédition Atlantis. Elle avait reçu chacun d'eux – même un certain astrophysicien canadien qui lui avait d'emblée demandé ce qu'il faisait là, vu qu'il ne faisait absolument aucun doute qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe, sans lui, il n'y aurait même pas d'expédition ! – prenant le temps de les écouter, de se faire une idée de leur personnalité. Elle ne voulait pas nécessairement les plus brillants – à l'exception de l'astrophysicien sus nommé qui avait bien précisé que sa qualité de génie le rendait indispensable – mais aussi des personnes responsables, humaines, capables de s'émerveiller, ne voyant pas uniquement ce voyage comme une opportunité scientifique.

Et elle avait reçu Carson …

Son accent l'avait d'abord fait sourire. Et puis, sa maladresse aussi. Il s'était présenté avec honnêteté : il ne maîtrisait aucun art martial, ne faisait pas de sport à haut risque, aimait sa mère et ses frères par-dessus tout et ignorait encore s'il voulait se joindre à cette étrange aventure. Un profil très différent des dix derniers candidats non seulement bardés de diplômes mais aussi tous champion depuis leurs couches culottes, de ceci ou de cela, fiers d'avoir été choisis, prêts à tout abandonner sur le champ. Elle avait vu dans leurs yeux s'aligner ici des petits dollars, là un prix Nobel à l'idée de trouver la découverte du siècle. Carson avait été si … rafraîchissant dans sa naïveté. Non, pas naïf, plutôt un peu candide. Innocent. Elle avait passé plus de deux heures à tenter de le convaincre qu'il serait parfait dans le rôle de Médecin chef.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour disparaître dans une gerbe de feu …

Elle l'avait choisi parce qu'il était un être humain merveilleux. Elle l'avait convaincu de se joindre à eux parce qu'elle avait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés. Par égoïsme. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir seule, sans allié, au milieu de la testostérone militaire des uns et des ambitions scientifiques des autres. Et il avait toujours été là pour elle.

Elle était responsable de sa mort.

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, les sanglots s'étaient étouffés dans sa gorge, la laissant un moment incapable de respirer et elle s'était rappelée du présent de Rodney. Elle l'avait sorti du tiroir où elle l'avait soigneusement enfoui sous une pile de papier, pour l'oublier, comme elle voulait oublier la souffrance, la douleur d'avoir perdu Carson. Oublier Carson lui-même. Son sourire, son accent, son humanité qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qu'elle, elle était devenue.

Elle avait joué un moment avec la chaînette, et avait caressé le petit pendentif. Et elle s'était prise à sourire en repensant à Carson. A sourire en le revoyant tour à tour timide et désemparé dans le Jumper qui les ramenait vers Atlantis pour récupérer la Cité tombée entre les mains des Réplicateurs, sûr de lui lorsqu'il s'était occupé de Radek gravement blessé par une décharge d'énergie, triste de ne pouvoir sauver Rodney …

Elle avait ôté son pendentif, celui que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans, et elle avait passé celui que lui avait offert Rodney.

Et maintenant, Elisabeth se surprenait à caresser le petit pendentif représentant un petit chardon stylisé et à penser, sans pleurer, à Carson, à un ami, à un homme de grande valeur, au médecin, à l'homme qui a commis parfois des erreurs mais n'a jamais renié ses idéaux, à tous ce qu'il était et qu'il a apporté à Atlantis, ce qu'il lui a apporté à elle.

**oOo**

Rodney était sur ce ponton depuis des heures. Il se sentait vidé, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

La semaine qu'il avait passée sur Terre en compagnie de la famille de Carson avait été éprouvante, la cérémonie à l'Eglise, les pleurs et les rires …

Il avait prononcé l'eulogie de Carson. Sur Atlantis, il avait laissé cette tâche à Elisabeth. Elle en avait eu besoin, comme un acte cathartique. Il y avait eu un silence pesant dans l'église et puis quelqu'un, mais il ne saurait pas dire qui exactement tant ses yeux avaient été embués par les larmes qu'il tentait avec dignité de refouler, l'avait convié à rester. Il avait accepté ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi ces gens l'invitaient, et pourquoi il acceptait cette invitation de la part de parfaits étrangers.

Toute la famille et les amis s'étaient réunis après les funérailles et ils avaient parlé de Carson pendant des heures, rappelant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus avec lui. Tout y était passé, de son enfance, ses études, à ses premières petites amies, son départ pour « une mission ultra secrète ». Personne ne lui demanda comment Carson était mort, ou pourquoi, ou encore où … ce n'était pas tant qu'ils l'ignoraient, c'était juste qu'ils étaient complètement concentrés sur une seule personne, Carson. Rodney n'aurait jamais cru que l'on pouvait ainsi faire revivre une personne disparue, il avait presque l'impression de sentir sa présence autour d'eux dans la petite pièce, dans chaque phrase, chaque geste. Et ils avaient ri de leurs souvenirs, leur joie explosant en rire sonore et franc.

Toute cette « _joie_ » avait rendu Rodney vaguement nauséeux. Rose, la mère de Carson, l'avait pris à part dans la cuisine.

Elle avait compris sa détresse et lui avait expliqué que c'était le plus bel hommage que l'on pouvait rendre à son fils : parler de lui avec amour, de la joie qu'il avait connue comme de celle qu'il avait apportée. Et puis elle l'avait longuement regardé et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. « Venez par ici, fiston, j'ai quelque chose pour vous … » Il l'avait suivi à l'étage. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne lui fasse faire une visite guidée de la chambre de Carson et il n'avait aucune envie de visiter un mausolée à la mémoire de son meilleur ami mort par sa faute … Mais il s'était trompé. La vieille dame l'avait fait entrer dans sa propre chambre. Là sur sa coiffeuse, se trouvaient plusieurs paquets. « C'est pour vous » avait annoncé Rose Beckett. « Pour vous tous. » Rodney avait hésité un moment, les yeux rivés sur les paquets. Des paquets enveloppés d'un papier kraft grossier, des paquets sur lesquels se trouvait l'écriture fine et serrée de Carson. L'affreuse écriture d'un médecin. Illisible. Il avait caressé les mots tracés là : Elisabeth, Teyla … Et il s'était mis à pleurer, les sanglots qu'il retenait depuis son arrivée dans l'église libérés brutalement, son corps secoué de tremblements. Rose l'avait pris dans ses bras et lorsqu'il s'était un peu calmé, elle lui avait demandé, d'une voix pleine d'émotion. « Parlez moi de lui, parlez moi de votre Carson. »

Et il avait parlé, pendant des heures. Et maintenant, il pouvait dire au revoir à son ami. Il savait que Carson n'était pas à ses côtés, il savait que cette image de lui, si serein, souriant, n'était qu'une hallucination, mais il avait eu besoin de ce moment, de dire adieu, tout comme Carson avait dit, à sa manière, adieu à chacun de ceux qui comptait pour lui sur Atlantis, Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon et tous les autres, pensant à chacun d'eux, laissant derrière lui un souvenir de son passage.

Rodney n'avait pas ouvert son paquet. Il le gardait soigneusement sur sa table de chevet, à côté de la photo qu'il avait gardé d'eux deux en mission. Il l'ouvrirait peut-être, un jour, lorsqu'il serait prêt.

« Au revoir Carson, » murmura t-il en direction des flots d'Atlantica. « Au revoir mon ami. »

**FIN !**

Purple Thistle veut dire Chardon pourpre en anglais. Le chardon est le symbole de l'écosse.

TPTB, the power that be, nom donné par les fans anglos-saxons aux producteurs de SGA.


End file.
